1. Background of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to the structure of poles used by linemen of an electrical power company to touch and reset protective cutout devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to the structure of the hook at the tip of the lineman's pole and the method of using such a hook.
2. Prior Art Description
Overhead power lines are used to transmit electrical power throughout most of the United States. Such overhead power lines contain protective cutout devices at strategic points. A protective cutout device is essentially a conductive element that is held in an insulated holder. The insulated holder is connected to a power line. The electricity flowing through the power line passes through the conductive element in the cutout device. Using a pole, a lineman can pull the conductive element from the insulated housing and stop the flow of electricity through a particular power line. This enables linemen down stream to safely work on the power lines without fear of electrocution.
A protective cutout device is formed from two basic parts. Those parts include a conductive arm and the insulated housing. The conductive arm is connected to the insulated housing by a pivot. When the pulled by a lineman's pole, one end of the conductive arm separates from the insulated housing. Gravity then causes the conductive arm to swing down from the insulated housing. In this manner, a lineman can see which protective cutout is open by a simple visible inspection.
When work on a power line needs to be done, a lineman finds the protective cutouts that will isolate that section of the power line. The conductive arms are then pulled open to stop the flow of electricity Once the work is done, the conductive arms are pivoted back into their operational positions using a long pole, commonly called a hot stick.
The pole used by linemen has a hook at one end. The hook is used to engage a loop on the swinging conductive arm. Once the loop on the swinging conductive arm is engaged with the hook on the pole, the lineman then manipulates the pole to push or pull the conductive arm back into its operational position.
Pushing a swinging conductive arm back into its proper operational position with a long pole is not always easy. Protective cutout devices are often located on suspended wires that easily sway. Furthermore, the hook on the pole makes a very loose connection with the loop on the swinging conductive arm. As a result, when force is applied to the pole and hook, that force tends to rotate the entire protective cutout device rather than move just the swinging conductive arm. This prevents the conductive arm from firmly seating into its operational position. As a consequence, it often takes a lineman several attempts to properly reset a swinging conductive arm. Furthermore, in some circumstances, two linemen are required. One lineman holds the protective cutout device steady, while the other sets the swinging conductive arm.
A need therefore exists for improving the equipment and methods used by linemen to set swinging conductive arms on protective cutout devices. In this manner, linemen can reset protective cutout devices in less time and with less labor. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.